First Year Charmer's
by Hopscotch Girl
Summary: Fred and Angelina have always been in love. But were they really? This is the story of how Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson met and came to find that they love eachother. B.T.W. this is only their first year.
1. How it Happend

OK here goes my first FanFic. I hope everyone loves it, or at least likes it enough to review LOL LOL

**Chapter One**

_**How it happened**_

Angelina Johnson had always known that she was a witch. Her mother was a witch and her father a muggle. Her mother didn't tell her father that she was a witch until one year after they had been married. He wasn't to happy about it at first, but soon pushed it aside for he loved her more than anything and didn't want to let her get away from him because of one little thing. After a year or two they decided to have a child. They had Angelina's older brother Jason. Then after a few more years they had Angelina. And this is where our story begins.

"Angelina get up we have to get to St. Mungo's right away" came Jason's voice outside of the small girls' bedroom. "What's going on" asked a very sleepy Angelina. "It's Mom" was all Jason had to say to get the eleven year old out of bed. Angelina through on a pair of jeans and a shirt and ran out the bedroom door. She found her father standing by the door looking very worried. "Daddy what's going on, what happened to mommy" Angelina questioned. "I'll explain on the way" Thomas Johnson began "You and Jason get in the car." The two children did as they were told and climbed into the back of the car. They kept expecting their father to say something, but he never did. Once they got to St. Mungo's Mr. Johnson told his kids to keep quite and follow him. As the three of them walked into the white waiting room of the hospital, Mr. Johnson walked up to the secretary. "We're here to see Mary Johnson." "What's your relation to Mrs. Johnson" the lady's annoyed voice spoke out. "I'm her husband and these are her two children" Mr. Johnson explained. "Go through these doors, up the elevator to the fourth floor, room 20-1A" the secretary's voice came again. "Thank you" Mr. Johnson said taking one of Jason's and one of Angelina's hands.

He led them through a large door and over to the elevator and pushed the button. Once the doors slid open the three of them walked in. "Daddy what's going on" Angelina asked again. "Your mother got hit by some kind of curse" Mr. Johnson said. Just then the elevator doors slid open again and a mechanical voice said "Floor Four" the three walked out the door and followed the signs pointing to room 20-1A. Once they got to the room they knocked on the door and heard the all too familiar voice of their mother say "Come in". The three waked in to see Mrs. Johnson looking as if she were going to die. "Mom are you okay" Jason asked his mother. "Yes sweetie I'm fine" Mary Johnson said to her son. Everyone was quite for a while after wards. Soon after their mother drifted off to sleep, so did Angelina, and shortly after that her father and brother did too.

Angelina woke the next morning to hear her brothers' deep sobs. At first she really didn't know what was going on until she saw her father looking very pale holding her mother's hand. Mr. Johnson had tears streaming down his tan skin. She looked to her mother's face that had a blank expression on it and then she knew what was wrong. Her mother wasn't with them anymore.

She was gone forever. Never coming back. Never going to see her daughter off to the train on her first day to Hogwarts which would have been in three weeks. Angelina couldn't help it; she began to cry as if it was the only thing she knew how to do. Her father came over and wrapped an arm around her. "Shhhh. Everything's going to be okay" Mr. Johnson said trying to clam his daughter down. "How is everything going to be okay?" Angelina cried "Mom's gone nothing will be okay, how will we live Mom was always there! Now she will never be!" "Come on I think we should go" Mr. Johnson said picking his daughter up. He carried her to the car with Jason close behind.

The next day was hard for the Johnson family. Mary Johnson's funeral was that day and all the Johnson's and Mary's family showed up to morn.

Angelina Had Three weeks. In that time she And her Sixteen year old brother Jason would go to Diagon Ally and buy all of the supplies need for Hogwarts this year. That was the only thing giving Angelina hope. This would be her first year at the fantastic magical school. She hoped that she'd be able to make real friends this year. That was always the thing that Angelina's mother worried about, as social as Angelina was, she wasn't so good at making friends.

Everyone at her muggle school always thought that she was a weirdo, for everything she was taught came to her easily. At school she would always know how to do things before anybody else had figured it out. In fact she should have been in Sixth grade but she was able to skip a grade. Her mother had said that she was like that as one of her witch things going on, but Angelina didn't think so. Angelina's first real perform of magic was when she was in the first grade.

A boy named Danny had been making fun of her and she got so angry that she made him lift into the air and hung him on the flag pole. After wards, to keep questions down, Angelina's parents kept her home for a few days dew to "sickness". Angelina was glad to be going to Hogwarts. It would be a new school and no one knew her besides her brother, so maybe she would be able to make friends.


	2. A New Life Begins

OK thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm happy that at least theres a few people in the world who read this thing LOL

Wel after this chaper REVIEW PLEASE, and please if you have any suggestions as to make my story better or any ideas that you may have for future chapters, PLEASE let me know that way I know that I am making this stiry more enjoable to read.

**Chapter two**

_**A new life begins**_

**(The day before Angelina has to leave for school)**

Nina Come on" Jason's voice came from downstairs "I'm taking you to Diagon Ally" "Okay I'll be down in a sec" Angelina replied. She grabbed her copy of Beetle the Bard and ran down the stairs to meet her brother.

Her father was at work so he couldn't go with them. Thomas Johnson was Vice President of the subways being run under London, so he made a lot of money. Angelina's mother had been one of the editors for the Daily Prophet so she made a lot of money too. Angelina took the bus to London then got off and walked to the wizarding pub of the Leaky Cauldron. When they walked in they walked straight to the back of the pub. Jason took out his wand and taped the brick wall. It began to split apart show the Ally. "Okay we need to get money out of Gringotts so let's go there first" Jason said beginning to walk over to the Large building that Angelina new to be the Wizard Bank. The two walked in and walked up to the front desk.

A little ugly person was sitting doing paper work. Angelina was going to let Jason do the taking, Goblins aren't the kindest of beasts and Angelina didn't want anything to go wrong. "We would like to enter the Johnson Vault" Jason said. "Do you have your key" the goblin asked. "Yes" Jason said pulling out a tiny little key. "Griphook will be right with you to take you two down to your vault." the goblin said. "Thanks" Jason said. After a minute or two another goblin came to Angelina and Jason. "I'm Griphook. I will bring you to your vault now." The two followed the little goblin to a large white door and into a cave like hallway. As they got farther in a little track with a cart could be seen.

Once they reached the cart Griphook told the kids to get in. Not wanting to cause any trouble, they did. Jason had only been to Gringotts once, but that was when he was a first year, Angelina had never been. Once they were all in Griphook said "Hold tight" and the cart immediately began to move at a speedy pace. Angelina liked the sensation; it made her feel almost like she was on a broom playing quidditch. Jason on the other hand looked like he was going to puke. Just then the cart plummeted downwards. "Can this thing go any slower" Jason yelled as the speed picked up. "Sorry Sir only one speed." Griphook replied. Angelina thought that Jason would have liked the sensation, him being the seeker on the schools Gryffindor quidditch team, but apparently not. After some more twists and turns the siblings arrived at vault 688. "Key please" Griphook said holding out his palm. "Here" said Jason still looking rather sick to his stomach. Griphook placed the key into the lock and turned it to reveal the vault of the Johnson Family Vault. There was a lot of gold, silver and bronze.

That was the good thing about having a witch mother be editor for the Daily Prophet, because that meant that Angelina and Jason would always have enough money for school supplies and money to bring with them to school. Griphook handed each of the two a little sack to put their money into. They each put a couple of handfuls of gold silver and bronze into their pouches. After that they got back into the cart and made there back to Diagon Ally.

"Okay" Jason began to say "Why don't you go to Madam Malkin's to get your robes and I'll go to Flourish and Blots to get our books." "Okay" Angelina said and then she walked into a small shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. "Hello" said a little plump woman in mauve. "Hello" Angelina responded. "You must be another Hogwarts student, I've got the fabric and robes right here" Madam Malkin said "Just stand on this stool right here and I'll hem your robes" Angelina did as she was told and stood on the stool and for about five to ten minutes, was fitted for her robes.

After her robes were paid for she went to meet up with Jason in Flourish and Blotts. "Okay I need a new broom and we both need ingredients for potions" Jason began "So I'll go and get those and you go get an owl or cat, you know how dad is about toads, and then your wand OK" "OK Jason I'll go to Ollivanders first." Angelina replied, once again went their separate ways. When Angelina walked into the wand makers shop there was already a red-headed woman standing there talking, but she seemed upset.

"But Ollivander my family has been buying wands from you for years surly one little galleon wont make a difference" the woman was saying "Molly one galleon would be to much to take of a wand of this quality" Olivander was saying. "Yes I understand but I'm buying two wands from you and you know our family surely you can make a bargain can't you" the woman named Molly replied. "I'm sorry Molly but if I make a bargain for one person everyone will be trying to make a bargain and we can't have that now can we" Olivander said " But Olivander you know as well as the next person that my family can't afford that." "Well no galleon no wand"

"Excuse me Miss. But you may have a galleon of mine" Angelina butt in. "OH no I couldn't take a galleon from you" Molly said "No Miss. I insist, I'd hate to see a student go without a wand." Angelina said trying to persuade the woman to take the galleon. "Oh thank you little Miss. Thank you so very much" A very happy lady said giving the small eleven year old a hug. She gave the galleon to Mr. Ollivander and walked out of the store with two wand boxes in her arms. Angelina was now the only costumer in the store. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you here, Miss. Johnson." Ollivander said. "How do you no who I am" Angelina questioned. "Well Miss. Angelina I remember every wand that I have ever sold, and you look just like your mother did on the day she bought her wand for Hogwarts."

Angelina had always been told that she looked like her mother, and she knew it too. She had her mother's dark skin and chocolate colored eyes, and her jet black hair, which was in a braid at the moment. "Well little Miss. Johnson, your mother did the same thing that day." Ollivander began, "Your mother had seen that someone was trying to buy a wand, but didn't have the money, so your mother gave her the money that she needed and then bought her wand, and speaking of her wand I have something for you." The old man went to the back of the shop and came back with a little blue box.

"Now before I tell what is in this box I will ask" Ollivander stared again "Is that do you know what wizards will is?" "Yes" Angelina said "When a witch or wizard die whatever they poses goes on a magical paper and then whoever they want to have their belongings name gets written in next to it." "That is correct" Ollivander said "And do u want to know what your mother said in her will?" "Yes" said Angelina. "Well" Ollivander continued "When your mother died her will said that everything that she owned will go to you and your brother and father, except for one thing, and do you what to know what that one thing was?" all the small girl did was to nod. "That one thing was her wand; her will said that she wanted you to have it and nobody else" Ollivander said handing Angelina the blue box. Angelina took the box in her hands and opened it.

"WOW it's beautiful" Angelina said holding up a brown stick approximately one foot long. "That's oak wood twelve and a half inches with a unicorn hair." Angelina held it up so that it was at eye level and it began to glow. "Well Miss. Johnson I'd say that, that wand is perfect for you, and there's no need to pay for it, for it is rightfully yours after all" Ollivander said, then he walked to the back of the shop. Angelina stood for a few minutes expecting for him to return but after another five minutes he walked back and said "Well you may go" and with that she did.

She then walked next door to Eeylops Owl Emporium. When she walked inside a beautiful brown barred owl was sitting on a perch. Angelina walked up to it and it started to chirp cheerfully. "I'll call you Penny" Angelina said. She walked up to the Witch at the counter and told her that she wanted the Barred owl on the perch. The Witch walked over to the owl and placed her in a cage. "That'll be three galleons" she said quite bored. Angelina took out three gold pieces and placed them in the witches opened hand. When Angelina walked out of the store she quickly spotted her brother sitting at a table with two snow cones and all of the things bought that day piled next to him. "Hey Jason" Angelina said taking a snow cone and a seat across from her brother. "So that's a pretty owl" Jason said trying to start a conversation. "I named her Penny" Angelina said quite proudly. "Well let's shrink these and put everything in our pockets and head home." Jason said "_Insalla_" everything instantly shrunk and the two siblings put everything in their pockets.

After Angelina and Jason walked back to the Leaky Cauldron they walked outside and into the English sun. They got on the bus and went home.

When the two walked in the door of their home Jason called out, "Dad are you home?" "I'm upstairs" their father's voice called out from the master bedroom. "Ange you should probably bring your stuff up stairs and get packing we have to leave by ten." Jason said.

Angelina glared at her brother, for he knew that she hated being called Ange. But she went upstairs anyway. She needed to pack and she knew that. As she walked in to her room she pulled out her trunk from the closet. First she enlarged the item she and her brother bought from Diagon Ally, and then she put her school books in on the bottom. After that she placed her potions ingredients and dragon hide gloves in her cauldron and then placed that in on top of her books. Soon after that every thing she need for school was in her trunk with eight to ten normal outfits for weekends and holidays that she might or might not spend at school. She also placed one pair of robes on top of everything for she would need to change into them before she reached school the next day. Jason told her that the first years get sorted right when they reach the school.

At about six forty- five the Johnson's sat down to dinner. This was the first time since Mary Johnson died that Both Angelina and Jason ate with there father in the dinning room. For the past three weeks they had all ate t different times and if the three of them did eat together it was in front of the television. The table was fairly quiet. Angelina sat and stared at her plate of lasagna. "So" Mr. Johnson began, "How was your day in Diagon Ally?" "Good" Both Angelina and her brother uttered. "Angelina are you ready for your first day of Hogwarts?" Her father questioned. "Yes" the small eleven year old replied, "Every thing is packed and ready." "Good now Jason as you already know I will not be able to go onto the platform with you so you make sure that your sister gets situated" Mr. Johnson told his son. "Yes dad I know" Jason said quietly.

From that point on the table was quit until everyone finished eating, then Jason went up to his room and Angelina followed pursuit. Once Angelina was back in her room she sat down on her bed and picked up her copy of _Quidditch through the Ages. _She loved quid ditch. It was her favorite sport in the world; including all the muggle games she played at muggle schools too. After about half an hour or so her father came in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked his daughter. "Fine" she replied, and continued reading. "Well tomorrow is a big day, first day of the magical school." Mr. Johnson tried to start a conversation with his daughter. "Yup" was Angelina said "well I Think I'll be going to bed now" "Alright sweetie, hope you have a good rights rest", and with that Mr. Johnson gave his daughter a hug and kiss goodnight and left the room.


	3. The Adventure Begins With A RedHead

Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been sick and then my computer broke down, and once my puter was finally working the monitor broke down. But I just wanted to say thanks to those who are patiently, or at least I hope are patient, waiting for the update, so here it goes. I Would quickly like to thank **Fredsnumber1-girl, danalexkayarimad, and Fishgirl, **for reviewing my first fanfic ever THANKS!!!!!!!

**Chapter Three**

**_The Adventure Begins With A Red Head._**

The morning came to quickly. Angelina didn't like mornings. In fact she despised them. She was always felt so groggy, but she had to put on an act so that at least she wouldn't bring anyone else down. Today She would have a rather rushed morning. It was 8:30, that meant that she had an hour and a half to get showered and eat breakfast, then put her trunk, and penny in the car. Angelina and her brother lived about 45 minutes from Kings Cross Station, so she and her brother would have to leave at ten that way they would have 15 minutes to get situated. Angelina took Twenty minutes in the shower then another ten minutes getting dressed and to do her hair. When she walked downstairs her father had made fresh toast and pancakes. Her brother on the other hand had a bag of Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Good morning", Mr. Johnson said as his daughter enterd the kitchen. "No it's not" Angelina shot back. She then sat down at the table and began to pile her plate of pancakes and toast. _But wait yummmmmm_, Angelina thought for her father had put out fresh bacon too. As Angelina ate her food, Jason put their trunks in the car. At about 9:45 Thomas Johnson said "Okay guys get anything else you"ll need and then get in the car!" Angelina ran upstairs and grabbed her _Quidditch through the Ages _book and ran down stairs. She ran out he front door and into the back seat of the car. She and Jason talked about what Hogwarts was like and all the classes that there was to take and of the quidditch team and how Jason was captain this year. About forty five minutes later the family arrived at King's Cross Station.

"OK", Mr. Johnson began, "Jason make sure that your sister gets in a compartment safely" "I know dad" Jason said. "Well have a good year and write to me once a week or more" Mr. Johnson said giving his daughter a big hug. "Kay dad i get the point, UHHHHHH I can't breath." Angelina said hoping that her father would let her go. "Sorry sweetheart well I'm going to miss you so." "I know Dad."

"Come little sister we have only ten minutes lets go" Jason said. "OK OK I'm coming", Angelina said then grabbed her cart and followed her brother to where platforms nine and ten were. "OK Jason what do I do?" Angelina questioned as they got to the barrier. "All you have to do is run right into the barrier and BAM your on platform 9 3/4" Jason said, "Here watch me". As Angelina watched her brother gain speed, all of the sudden he was gone. "OK here goes nothing" Angelina said and then ran as hard as she could right threw the barrier. "Ow" Angelina said when she ran into someone on the other side. "Hey watch where your going" a boys voice spoke. "Well excusse me for not knowing if anyone was on the other side of this thing." Angelina shot back. " Oh uh sorry '', the boy said "I didn't realize that you had come through the platform barrier", the boy had now turned around to face Angelina.

He had bright red hair and freckles right across his nose, not to mention the beautiful blue eyes. He was about three to four inches shorter then Angelina. "It's OK." Angelina replied. "Um would you like help getting your trunk and cart over to where they need to go?" the boy asked. "UH Sure." Angelina said unsure of why he would help her when he had just yelled at her. "I'm Fred by the way. Fred Weasley." "I'm Angelina, Angelina Johnson" "Wait Johnson, as in Jason Johnson captain of the quidditch team?""Well he never told me that he was captain, But yes he is my brother." "Cool, maybe I'll have a chance of getting on the quidditch team this year." "Whys that" Angelina asked. "Well my brother charlie is like best friends with Jason." "Wait Charlie Weasley is YOUR brother?" "Yeah" Fred said excitedly. "Wow that's so cool, My brother talks about what they do in quiddtch like all the time!" "You know Angelina Johnson I think this is the beginning of a beautiful Friendship."

"Well my brother and I have a compartment already would you like to join us?" Fred asked. "Sure" Angelina said. "Well this is good now I have a friend to start the year off with." "Wait you mean that you don't know any other wizards or witches?" Fred asked. "Well my mother was a witch" and to that Angelina stopped talking. Her mother. Her mother died exactly three weeks ago. Angelina's eyes teared up but she wiped them away. "Are you OK?" Fred asked sounding concerned. "UM I'm fine, anyway, but my dad was a muggle so I attended muggle schools for a few years, but I was never able to make any friends." "But if your mother was a witch then didn't you know any wizards?" "Well my mother was originally from France so all of her family and friends were from there, and my dad is friends with muggles so i don't know any witches or wizards that would be attending Hogwarts." "Oh", was all Fred could manage. "All though my neighbor Lee Jordan was pretty good with magic but all of thoughs things I think were illusions." "OH OK well lets go." And Fred showed Angelina to his and his brother compartment.

When Angelina got to the compartment with Fred she thought that she was seeing double. "Whoa did i like hit my head and not notice or something" Angelina said as she saw too Fred's. "Ha no sorry didn't I mention that I had a compartment with my brother?" Fred questioned. "Yeah you did but I thought that you meant Charlie." Angelina said rather loudly. "Well" Fred said trying to think of a come back, "You're right. I should have told you that i had a twin brother, it's my fault, sorry." "It's O.K." Angelina said, "I know that you have a twin now so I think everything will be fine." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh bro mind telling me whats going on?" the other twin said. "Oh yeah uhhhhhhhh sorry George this Angelina. She's Jason's little sister." Fred explained. 'Oh well nice to meet you Ange, if I may call ya-" "It's Angelina" the girl said very sharply. "Oh uhhh sorry, Angelina, well I'm George" The twin said holding out his hand for the new friend to shake. It looked kinda dirty to her so Angelina just shook his finger tips. "Oh good one there Angie, George (Horhae) likes to keep the dirt on his hands instead of off." Fred said jokingly. As George was about to defend himself, he noticed Angelina and Fred laughing and then it clicked that it was meant to be a joke. Just then the trains horn went off telling any last minute students to get on the train. "So Fred where did you find this beauty?" George said sarcasticly.

"Well she bummpoed into me when coming threw the barrier cause she just couldn't take her eyes off my hottness." Fred said wrapping an arm around Angelinas shoulders. "Oh yes you're just sooooo gorgous that I couldn't help but crash into you." Angelina said sarcasticly while pushing off Freds arm. "Oh come sweethesrt don't you want the love off your Life's arms pulling oyu to him"? George said going along with the joke. " Oh you mean Victor Krum , the most awsome Seeker in the world is, _your_twin brother?"Angelina jokingly questioned. "You know Angelina Johnson that hurts" Fred said throwing his hand over his heart, but falling down on the seat as the train began to move. "Ow what is up with you and crashing into me today." Fred said as Angelina fell on top of him. "As I said before Fred Weasley. I just can't get enough of you" Angelina said trying to get up. while the train rolled on, Fred and George told Angelina about their home and how their family calls it the burrow, and about ther little brother Ron and how he would be starting Hogwarts in two more years, and their little sister Ginny would start the year after Ron.

Just as Fred and George were done talking and were right about to ask her about her mom and dad and home and anything else having to do with her family, she was saved by the trolley Lady knocking on their compartment door. "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked. "We're all set Fred and George said simultaneously, holding up two sandwiches each. Angelina took a glance at the twins sandwiches and noticed how disgusting they were and said to the trolley Lady "We'll have three of everything." "That'll be three galleons, two sickles and four knuts" The Lady said. Angelina grabbed her money pouch and took out three gold pieces, two silver pieces and four bronze pieces. As Angelina grabbed all the candy all Fred and George did was stare with their mouths open. "UHHHH mind if we have some" Fred and George, once again, said simutaniously. "Well duh why do you think I got THREE of everything. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the twins had to say to start taking their share of to candy. "Well i think it's about time that you told us about your family" Fred said with a chocolate frog leg sticking out of his mouth. "Well I already told you basically all there is to know about me. i told you my mom was a witch-'' "What do you mean was" Fred asked. "UHHHHHHHHHHH I mean uhhhhh is," Angelina continued, "My dad's a muggle, you know about my bro. Um My mom's side of the family is french and my dad is Scottish, my dads family is all dead apart from HIS uncle and aunt and uhhh other uncle and aunt but they're pretty old so we barely see them, uhhhhhmmmm what else can I say, I think that's all there is to say, Oh yeah we live about two miles outside of London" "Well what about sports, you play any sports." George asked. "Yeah we play Quidditch all the time at the burrow." Fred said.

"Great another thing that we can talk about, My brother tells me that soon enough maybe i can beat him in one on one, but I'm close enough now" Angelina said happily. For the rest of the train ride the three friends talked of quidditch and how they might be able to get on the team this year.

"Hey uhmmmm are you the Weasley twins?" a girl with blond hair that ran down her back, and a shy face asked. "No were the Keller twins the Weasleys paid us to sit here and look amazingly beautiful." Fred said with a smirking grin. "Yes these are the Weasley twins, I'm Angelina Johnson by the way." Angelina said taking the girls hand and shaking it. "I'm Alicia Spinnet, and I"ve been told by some of the prefects to go around and tell the other first years to get ready to arrive at Hogwarts." "Oh well thanks Hun we'll get right on that" George said sarcastically. "Um O.K." Alicia said. "OH don't mind him he's just lost in some hallucination that he's the all mighty gorgeous being on this earth." Angelina said jokingly. "You got that right" Fred said going along with what Angelina was saying.

"Well thanks for letting us know. We'll get right to changing into our tempoary uniforms." Angelina said and with a nod of acknolagement Alicia left. Angelina said a little spell that her brther thought her, which blacked out the windows and put a barrier between her and the boys. "Whoa where did you learn that", one of the twins called threw. "My brother showed it to me. This way we can change in peace." And with that she and the boys got changed into their uniforms.

"Are you guys all changed?" Angelina called out. "Yup" The boys said at the same time. Angelina called out the counter spell and the compartment went back to it's original state.

"Well what house do you want to be in.?" Fred asked Angelina as the train continued to roll on by as the view from outside the train began to darken. "Well I don't know much about the houses apart from the fact that my brother is in Griffyndor." Angelina said rather shyly. "Well then i guess that we will just have to tell you what each house is." Fred said. "First", George started, "There's Griffyndor, they are the bravest, most strongest, coolest, and awsomest house there is-" "Our families been in it for ages" Fred cut in. "As I was saying" George continued, "Next comes Slytherin, They are the meanest cruelest and horrible house. It's said that not one person that goes into Slytherin and doesn't come out bad."

"WOW" was all Angelina could say. "Next co-" "Hey I thought I was telling the House thing" George rudly inturupted Fred from trying to continue to explain the houses to Angelina. "Fine I thought I could at least say one house." Fred said pretending to get his heart ripped out. "As I was saying," George now continued, "Next comes Ravenclaw. They are the rather smart, and clever, yet uptight house. And last and yes very least Hufflepuff. There's only one word to describe them. RETARDS!" "Hey that isn't a very nice thing to call them." Angelina said angrily. "Well it's pretty much true" Fred said blocking a play punch from Angelina.

The train slowly began to decrese in speed and Angelina said "Well I think that have arrived in Hogsmade Station." Angelina's asumtion was right when the train came to a complete stop and the horn blew, sounding off for all the students to get off the train and head for the enormous castle.

As the three got off the train and were right about to follow a group of what looked like fourth years to were the horseless carriages were, a booming voice sounded out "First years over here!" So the three walked over to were the voice had erupted from and their jaws dropped. A human Giant towered above them. "Whoa" the three said in unison. "Well I'll be." Said the Giant and a softer voice now that he was only talking to three students instead of trying to reach fifty or so students out of who knows how many. "You two must be Weasley's, and you " The Giant said trying to place Angelina to another student, "You must be Johnson's little sister." The three just nodded as they try'd to figure out how he would know that. "Well I'm Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Nice to meet ya's." "Hello" Fred voice had just made out. "Why Don't the three of you go over to boat six and wait there with mister Flint." "O.K." George said rather hastily as if trying to get out of having to do some hard, yet pointless chore.

The three walked over to the edge of a very large lake, where on the other side awaited the fantastical Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they found boat number six they saw a rather scary looking boy standing there. "UH are you Mister Flint." Angelina asked. "Why yes I am, and the names Marcus," the boy said taking Angelina's hand in his own. Angelina quickly pulled away just in time for Fred to put his hand on her shoulder and slightly push her behind him. "I'm Fred, and this is my twin George." Fred said gesturing toward his twin. "And what about this beauty over there" Marcus said waving a hand in Angelina's direction. "This is Angelina" Fred said with a tone that would have been saying, back off the lady she's with me. And then Fred leaned just enough and spoke softly enough for only Marcus to hear and said, "She's with me"

Marcus put his hands up in fake defeat and was quite for the rest of the time. About ten minutes later, Hagrid returned and all 14 boats were filled with four students each. Once again Hagrid's booming voice rang out, "Get in your boat with one person in front, two in the middle, and the remaining in the back." All the First years did so an then the boats magicaly began to move across the water. As the boats move on Fred stuck his hand in the water for a moment just to feel the coolness of it on his hands, only to be partly dragged into the water.

"Fred!" Angelina yelled. Just as he was about to be pulled in completely, Angelina grabbed him around the waste and pulled him back in. When Fred was finally in the boat again, the children sat and stared in horror. A large purpley, pinkish tentacle had suctioned itself right onto Fred's arm. "Hagrid" Angelina yelled hoping that it was loud enough for the giant to here. "Everyone be very careful. There's a giant squid in the lake. If you're fortunate enough like Mr. Weasley here to get a tentacle wrapped around you, just punch it's arm twice and it will back down.

Angelina kept her embrace as Fred punched the squid's arm twice, and just as Hagrid had said, the squid recided to the water. "Well that was an unwantedly close one." Fred said as the boats continued on.

Just as the first years were about half way across the lake thunder clapped. As soon as the thunder hit lightning followed, only to be followed by more thunder. Angelina threw her hands to her ears and Fred wrapped his arms reassuringly around her. "Is this better" Fred called over the thunder. Just as another stroke of lighting hit Angelina wrapped her arms around Fred letting him know that YES it was indeed better, and for him not to let go.


	4. The Arival of the First Years

Alright here goes chapter four.

**Chapter 4 **

_The Arrival of the First Years_

As soon as the students boats reached the boat house of the school the thunder and lightning automatically stopped but the rain continued. Angelina and Fred were the first to get out of the boats, and Fred still didn't take his arms off of Angelina. She was shivering from the rain and didn't let go of Fred which was why he wouldn't let go either; he didn't want her to feel afraid. As soon as everyone else was off the boats, all of the sudden an older woman appeared. "Students, students please listen up." The woman said. She had a face of obvious experience. "My name is Professor McGonagal. I am the teacher of transfiguration and am in charge of the Gryffindor house. I will ask you to please be quit as we go up to the castle. Once we get up there I will give further instructions." So all of the students began to follow her up to the castle, with Fred's arms still around Angelina.

He could feel her shivering violently and asked George if he had been taught any spells by Bill or Charlie to warm people up. George shrugged and said "No sorry bro." "Bloody hell........... Sorry Ange." Fred felt horrible, he couldn't do anything to keep his friend warmer, but she tightend her arms around him anyway. Fred would have felt a little embarassed too, but there were at least 5 other kids doing this to, so he didn't mind as much. As soon as the students actually walked into the grand stair case hall the rain, of course, stopped.

Angelina and Fred took their arms off each other too, fore the hall was warmer then it was outside in the middle of a spring day. "If you could just wait here until I come back, I will go to see if they are ready for you." The professor said. "So Fred how do they choose who gets to go into what house again?" Angelina asked as calmly as she could. "Well Charlie told us that you have to battle some sort of monster" Fred said. " Ba- Battle" was all Angelina could say. "Well we aren't exactly sure, that just what Charlie said." George said trying to calm Angelina down. "We are ready for you." Professor McGonagal said as she came back and then opened the doors for the first years. The first years were in awe. The Great hall was enormous. The ceiling was so high up and reflected the night sky. There were four tables in the hall, plus a fifth along the back which Angelina guessed to be the staff table, fore all the people who looked like teachers were sitting there.

"So uhm how long will it take to sort us?" Angelina asked Fred. "Well I don't really know Charlie never told us." Fred replied. "O...O.K." was all Angelina could manage.  
"Hey" Fred said, "It's okay, your going to do great." "I sure hope so."

"Students, students please quiet down" Professor McGonagal said, and almost immedietly every one did pipe down, "Now first years when I call your name please come up here; I will set the sorting hat on your head he will tell you which house you will sorted in."  
"A hat. All we have to bloody do is try on a bloody hat!" George exclaimed. "Yeah I'm going to kill Charlie for that." Fred said, then glanced over at Angelina and noticed she looked like a great load had been lifted of her shoulders. "Oh thank God" she said, " This means I don't have to battle anything." "Yeah " Fred said annoyed. "What's your problem Fred?" "Well George and I hadd been practicing all summer thinking that we were going to have to battle a troll or cornnish pixies or something," Fred said fairly unhappy. "Well think of it this way Fred," Angelina said, "Now you won't have to make a fool of your self just in case. "Yeah I guess so."

"Abbot, Selena" was the first student to be called. She had Frizzy blonde hair and looked scared out of her mind. She got up next to McGonagal and sat down on a stool. The hat was placed on her head and began moving what apperently were lips. She screached when the lips first began to move and everyone bit the first years giggled. Everyone else knew that the hat was whispering to her but none of the first years had a clue. After about two minutes the hat belted "RAVENCLAW!" this continued for a while some kids in one house some in the other but no slitherins. "Flint, Marcus". Asa the scary boy passed Angelina he winked and Fred tripped him. Everyone began laughing and he ran up to get the hat on which didn't even touch hishead before screeching "SLITHERIN!" "Johnson, Angelina" "Oh God, it's my turn" she said to Fed as she passed him. He gave her a reasuring hug andshe made her way to the hat. McGonagal placed it on her head and it almost instantly began to whisper just sa it slid over her eyes. "Well another Johnson, how great I think I know exactly where to put you. It seems as you will be the first GRIFFYNDOR!" Angelina was so excited; not only was it the best house she had heard about, but her brother was in it too.

Angelina ran to the cheering reds and golds. She sat down next to Charlie just as she heard a fimiliar name. "Jordan, Lee". "So he was a wizard." Angelina said out loud. He was placed in Griffyndor to and took a seat across from her. "I knew there was something special about you Johnson" Lee said the secong he sat down. "Me, something special about me; your the one who always goes around with those bloody magic tricks." Angelina said with a hint of dislike. "Well I've know I was a wizard from the time I was Five o.k. My parents may be muggles, but I still knew. They were told when I was two that I was a wizard, that way they would have a heads up as to what would happen with me; so here I am." Lee said with the same amount of dislike in his voice. "Well whatever." Angelina said just as that Alica girl was called. She was placed in Griffyndor too. She took a seat next to Lee. "Well it's nice to know some one here." She said to Angelina. "Yeah I guess so." Angelina said. They sat in silence untill, "Weasley, Freddrick" was called. And of course the hat bellowed out GRIFFYNDOR! Anelina stood up and hugged him just as he got to her. "I can't belive we're in the same house" Fred said as he pulled away and sat down just as George got sorted into Griffynfor as well. "Yeah dream come true eh?" Angelina said taking a seat with Fred next to her and George sitting across beween Alica and Lee. "Now students the sorting is over and your Headmaster has a few words." Proffessor McGonagal said

A man with long white hair walked up and a podium with an owl appeard. "Well come everyone to Hogwarts." The man said with a welcomeing smile; he seend like a cool guy. "My name is Proffessor Dumbledore, and I welcome all to this fantastic school. Now Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that the Forbbiden Forest is well, forrbiden. Also considdering this is the first of septenber and this is a thursday night, I will grant you all the gift of no classes till monday. In this time I hope that you will explore the castle. Also we are going to be opening Hogsmade village up for all students and we will be posting when the visits will be. And now with some closeing words. Fickle, cake, beauty, and stout." And with a wave of his hand food apeard on plates before the students. Angelina and Fred began to pile their plates with chickend and corn bread; and George filled his with pumkin muffins and apple pie. "George don't you think you should be eating....you know...healthier?" Charlie asked his little brother. "Nope' George said with a mouthfull of muffin. "He's useless." Charlie said to Jason who was sitting next to him. "So sista you made friend with the twins I see. " Jason said to his little sister. "Yup. our sister and I are practlicly best friends already." Fredd said answering for Angelina. Just then, as angelina was about to grab a muffin see threw head popped out. Angelina scream but was cut off short when Fred coverd her mouth. He didn't want to attract a lot of attettion.

"Wh- whta is that?" Angelina asked in horror. "Not what but whom" The ghoast with a royal accent said. "Why hello Nearly Headles Nick." Charlie said. "Nearly headless?" Angelina asked, "Do I even want to know?" "Go ahead show her" Fred said trying to egg him on. "If I must" Nick said and then he took his head and tugged and it almost came off. Angelina gagged but Fred sayt laughing. "That is not funny Freddrick," Angelina said in disgust. "That Is dis-gust-ing" Angelina said with hatred tword Fred, but over it fore George flung whipped cream on Fred's nose. Angelina and Alica burst out laughin and even Lee chimmed in. "Looks like you got what you deserved." Alicia said. "And who might this fine lady be?" George said. "I'm Ali- Alicia" she said, blushing. "Well I'm George Gorgous hot Weasley." "Well I wouldn't know about gorgous and hot, " Alicia said. "Are you questoning my Self- Esteem?" George said with fake hurt in his voice and prettending to stab a knife in his heart.  
"Dramatic much" Lee said. "I'm sorry who are you" Fred questioned. "Lee Jordan, Pranker extordinair." "Oh really,"George said, "Well, welcome to the weasley crew." "Yeah we're kind of prankers ourselves"Fred said. "Well I think this the marking of a wonderfull friendship." Lee said. When everyone was done eating Jason stood up a looked at the five First years. "Well guys I guess you should follow me and I will bring you to the common room." So the first years followed him out of the hall.

Just as the students began to climb the staircase Jason warnned them that they liked to change. When the first years got to the entrance to the common room a partrait of a fat lady said "Password?" in a sing siny vioce. Jason replyed "Raptricle." And the door opend to reveal the comm on room. There was a big chouch, two comfy looking chairs, a bookshelf, a coffe table, another table with a chess board on it and a roaring fire in a fire place. "O.K. guys. Girls dorm up the staris and to the left, guys the same to your right." Then Jason left to go be with his friends.  
"Well I'm going to go check out the dorm, you coming." Lee asked. "Nah, we're going to hang with Angelina." Fred said. "Speack for yourself bro." George said and Followed Lee up the stairs, then Alicia did the same only up to the girls dorm.  
"Well I guess its just you and me cupcake." Fred said with a goffy smile. "What" Angelina said with a grimace. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred said with a grin. "I dout it. Cause I'm thinking that we should follow the others and stay out of touble." "Well that is exactly the opposite of where my minds at." Fred said grabbing Angelina by the hand and dragging her out of the protrait hole. "Come on" Fred said. "Do I really have a choice" Angelina said as she and Fred flew down the stair case and out of the scoolandheaded for who knows where; well Fred knew of course.


	5. The First Rewarding Punishment

Alright here goes chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 4 up.

**Chapter 4**

The First Rewarding Punishment.

"Fred, where in bloody hell are we going?" Angelina said as Fred dragged her across the school grounds. "You'll see, just pipe down will ya." Fred continued to run not realizing that Angelina wasn't exactly run at his speed. So he slowed dow a bit but not much, just enough for her to catch up. He brought her over to where Angelina asumed was the owlry. She guessed that he was going to bring into it but then swurved and took her.......under it. They were running threw what seemed like a cavern, but then came out again into a little shack with a staircase with which they followed. They came out just in front of a section of the castle that said Quidditch. Fred then took out his wand and mutterd "Alohmora" And the door opened up. "How did you kno to come this way?" Angelina asked in shock. "Let's just said my brothers have told me enought things about Hogwarts." Fred said with a smirk. He brought her to the back and utterd the spell again and took out two sticks. "We are not going flying at this time of night. "Angelina said as Fred Handed her a broom. "Oh yes were are." Fred said, " We are going to race." "Fred we'll get caught." Angelina said with fear in her voice.

"So, we'er first years, we land off with a warning. It's not like we 'know any better.' I mean we just got here, it's not like they will give us detention on the first day." Fred said trying to get Angelina to agree. "Yeah I guess your right. What could possibly happen. "Angelina mounting her broom. "LIsten," Fred began, "Since you a girl I'll let you of with a head start o.k." ""Bad choice Weasle." Angelina said and took of as quick as she could. Fred mounted his broom as quickly as he could took off and yelled after her, "That's Weasley!" "I know what I said" Angelina said as she was literly flying circles around him. "Hey you know for a girl you're not that bad." Fred complemented. "No I'm not" She said in reply. "Well sure you are." Fred said trying to boost her up. "You're still wrong WeasLE, I'm better." And with that she flew off twords the lake at full speed. Shortly after she reached the lake she began to slow down and gently buzz over the water. She guessed that Fred gave up because he was now off his broom and his pant legs were rolled up to his knees and was standing in ankle deep water. He then took his shirt off and Angelina really seemed to notice because when Fred looked up at her she fell off her broom and into the water.

She began screaming for help and Fred thought is was a joke so of course he started to laugh at her. But when she yelled "Fred help me I can't swim", he dived into action. Literally. He dived into the water and swam to her aid. But it was just a little too late. She was compltly out. He brought her back to land and wasn't ecatly sure of what to do. He had seem people on muggle t.v give c.p.r. but he never thought that he would have to. He knew to pinch her nose tilt her head back and breath for 3 seconds into her mouth, which is exactly what he did. It took two trys before she started to really breath, but about 5 minutes for her to be fully a wake.  
Fred knew when she was awake. He knew because she slapped him right across the face. when she opend her eyes Fred said "Hey what was that for?" "That was for making me fall, and this" she kissed him on the cheek, "was for saving me." "Yeah sorry about that " Fred began, "I didn't think my hot abb's would make you distracted." "What I certainly did not fall off my broom because of your abb's" Angelina objected. "O.K. so you fell because I was shirtless and you went ga ga over it." "Yes, I mean psh no...no... I fell because I slipped, yeah that's it I slipped." "Whatever Johnson, either way we need to get back to the dorm and get you dry." Fred said mounting his broom and gesturing for Angelina to get on too. He Flew her up to the boys drom window and knocked. "Fred what the bloody hell are you doing." Geogre said opening the window, "Don't you know its 1:30 in the morning." "Yes George (Horhe) I do, but Angel here fell into the lake because she was too busey staring at me and we need to get her dry." Fred explained. So they took out their wands and dried Angelina off. "Thanks Fred" Angelina said Kissing him on the cheek, then went into her own dorm.

"Spill" was all Alicia had to say for Angelina to pour out everything that happend that evening. "So he really took his shirt off ?" Alicia asked giving Angelina her full attention. "Yes he did, and he was like, oh I don't know, but I do know this; it's the way he was taking off his shirt that made me jelly." Angelina said, "And I guess I was just in I'm not sure, just in aw at how cute he is I guess." "Awwwwww this is such a love story" Alica started saying.

"So did you really take your shirt off?" George asked. "Yeah dude. It was halarious." Fred began "I began to take it off so that I could just lounge in the water a bit, but I looked up at her for a second and she immediately looked away and fell right into the lake." "Dude nice going" Lee said with a thumbs up, "Dang there were a few guys at our old school who have done that around girls, but man she would just walk by and mutter, boys. but hey you got her to fall over you, literaly." "Yeah man that's pretty awsome dude" George said, "And on the first day too." "Ok guys I get it, girls think I'm gorgous, can we please go to bed now?" Fred pleaded. "Yeah sure I'm beat." Lee said pulling the covers over his head.

"Well I'm beat I'm going to bed." Amgelina said crawling into her four-poster bed. "Good night" Alicia called over from her bed. And like that the five new friends fell alseep and had their wonderfull dreams.  
"WEASLEY, JOHNSON, GET OUT HER NOW!" Proffessor Mcgonagal's voice could be heard in each dorm. So naturally, both Angelina and Jason walked out of their dorms; as did all four Weasley's. "Jason Johnson you are free to go." McGonagal said in an uptight tone. "Percy, Charlie you two may go as well, as for you three." "Excuse me Proffessor, but may I go too? I have done nothing wrong yet." "No Mr. Weasley." McGonagal continued. "I happen to know that you Ms. Johnson, and one of you two snuck out last night and used the school grounds as a race way for your brooms." "But Proffessor McGonagal, it was just a joy ride, besides we used Charlie's brooms anyway." "Well I don't care Mr. Weasley, you are still in my house and I will not stand to have joy riders in my house, so you three can meet Mr. Fitch in his office at 6:30 sharp for your detention." "Detention!" Angelina said almost fainting, "Why detention, it's only the first day." "Exactly my point." Proffessor McGonagal stated, "If I can't trust you to follow the rules on the first day, well then how can I expect you to ever follow the rules." "Wait did you say all _three_ of us?" George asked. "Yes Mr. Weasley I did." "But I didn't do anything, it was all Fred and Angelina." Geogre said looking at his twin for help. "Yeah Proffessor he didn'tdo anything. It was just ME and Angelina, not George. Please don't punish him too." Fred said trying to help his brother out. "Fine" McGonagal said," But I will not satnd for this again you three. Weasley, Johnson, Mr. Filtch's office. 6:30. Don't be late."

Angelina, Fred and George went back to their dorms to get ready for the day. "What was that all about" Alicia asked rather sleepily. "Nothing, Fred and I were just getting our punishment From last night." Angelina said gloomily. "What" Alicia said in amazment, "You guys got in trouble, on the first day. Geez you guys are bad." "Well thanks for making me feel better." Angelina said, "He and I have detention with fitch at 6:30, sharp."  
"WoW, detention, bad, what do you think he's going to do to you two?" Alicia asked. "I'm not sure.' Angelina said in wonder, "Probably hang us by our toes untill they fall off." "Well your a downer huh?" Alicia said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. "NO, I mean not really, but it's probaly true." Angelina said.

'True that your a downer?"

"No; I meant true that he will torture us."

"Oh well, yeah that too."  
"Yeah well. Why don't we go get breakfast." Angelina said just as her stomache began to growl. "Yeah I'm hungry too." Alicia said jummping up and heading to the dorm door. The two girls headed out of the common room and down the grand staircase to the Great Hall for some food. when they got there they met up with the boys. "Angie and Freddie sittin' in a tree" George began to sing just as Angelina sat down next to Fred, whom began to blush, "K-i-s-s-i-n- ow" George shouted just as Alicia punched him in the arm. "Shut up" she said stuffing french toast in his mouth, then piling bacon onto her own plate. "What?" George said withtoast spewing Alicia in the face. "EW," she said as she wipe the spit off of her face, "You, you're very rude to be chanting that. I mean sure then went out last night, but that doesn't automaticly mean that you have to make fun of them."

"Oh but I belive it does" Lee said this time, "Besides, _We Are Guys, _it's what we do, we make fun of eachother." "Well it doesn't seem very nice." Alicia said putting bacon in her mouth. But Lee George and Alicia had been to busy fighting to notice that both Fred _and_ Angelina were gone.

'That was a close one" Fred said wipeing dungbomb slime off his arm. "The look on Percy's face was priceless."  
'Yeah that was pretty funny," Angelina said.  
"Pretty funny?" Fred asked, "Dang that was halarious."  
"Yeah, and we didn't even get caught." Angelina said as she and Fred finnished running.  
They had set off a dungbomb off in the third years dormitry. They were going to have breakfast with thier new friends, but they began fight so Fred said "Hey want to go set off a dungbomb in Percy's room?" "Duh" was all Angelina had to say to get the two to sneak away from their friends.

They had run away to the Astronamy tower only seconds after the bomb went off. They were now sitting on the floor panting. "So what should we do now?" Angelina asked Fred between breaths. "Hm, well I don't really know, you could start by telling me where you learnerd to fly like you did last night." Fred said with a spark in his eye. "Well I was first inspired when my mo-" Angelina couldn't her sentance, let alone her thought. "Eexcuse me" she said running down the stairs of the tower and tword Gryffindor tower. She ran as quick as she could. She passed Alicia, Lee and George as she ran. Fred was right behind, and soon all four were chasing after Angelina. she reached the Fat Lady portrait first shouting the password as quickly as she could. "Well someone's in a hurry" The Fat lady said as Angelina rushed in.

Just as the Fat Lady closed the door, "NOt more of you" she sad pretty ticked. "Raptricle" Fred said and once again the Fat Lady opened up. Angelina could here her friends running up the stairs. She took out her wand and shouted "Barcadium" which barricated the door closed. "Angelina open the door." She could here Fred's door plea. "Only Fred can come in." Angelina said threw her crys. She said the counter cuse and the opened. "Are you ok?" Fred asked as he closed the door behind him, then muttered a spell to make the room sound proof.  
"Do I look ok to you?" She asked a little harsher then she anticipated. "No, you look like you need to get something of your chest." Fred said sitting down on angelina's bed. She took a seat next to him and said "Yeah I do actually," in an appoligetic tone. "Well why don't you tell me," Fred said, "I will listen, and won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." "Thanks Fred," Angelina began, "It happened a few weeks before school started. I was in my room sleeping and Jason came in saying that I had to get up and that we had to go to St. Mungos. I had asked my father what was going on and he said that my mother had been hit with a curse. I'm sure that he was told the name but, he isn't a wizard so, he probably forgot it. When we got there, it was sad, it felt like all love was drained out of the room. We talked to my mom, for a little while, then we all went to sleep. But when I woke up the next morning, she was...dead." Angelina couldn't help but cry. She cried just as much as she did when her mother actually died. "Shhhh" Fred said trying to calm Angelina down. She just kept crying. Fred wasn't really sure of what to do so he just wrapped his arm around her until she stopped crying. It took her an hour to stop.

"So would you like to go get some lunch?" Fred asked, "It's almost noon." "Lunch sounds good to me." Angelina said wipeing some tears off her face. "Well maybe we should go to the hospital wing first," Fred suugested, "I think Madam Pomfrey will know how to make you beautiful again." "Thanks Fred" Angelina said giving him a hug then going to the door. When they walked out all their friends shot questions at them, but they just walked right by.  
"I think we should just leave them alone for a little while more." Alicia said. "Yeah Angelina looked pretty upset." George said in an agreeable tone. So he, Lee and Alicia went to the Entrace Court Yard to play a round of Exploding Snap.

"So what happened here" Madam pomfrey said in a sweet tone. "Well," Fred said, not really sure if what to say, "I was trying to uhh, trying to... Trying to hit Charlie with a crying spell since he was flirting with a bunch of girls and it backfired and hit Angelina. So we were just wondering if you had anything to uh, undo the affects?" "Well of course I do" Madam Pomfrey said going over to a cabinet, "This should do it." She gave Angelina a little bottle of grey liquid. Angelina drank it all down, dispite the fact that it tasted like week old fish and chips. "Feel better?" Fred asked. "Yeah I really do, Thank you Madam." Angelina said grabbing fred by the hand and heading out of the hospital wing. "To Lunch" Fred said excitedly. "Why your heading to the Great Hall." A voice spoke out. "Uhm yes" Angelina said as she looked around to see who spoke. "Well turn around"

"Who said that" Fred asked.  
"Me"  
"Who's me?"  
"The portrait right behind you."

"Who are you?" Angelina asked. "Why I am Merlin, the Great Wizard." The portrait said, "And I also bare a secret passage to the great hall." "No way," Fred said, "May we use you?" "Only if you can figure out my riddle." Merlin said, "What creature has to do with vegetables, and fairy tales at the same time?" " What kind of riddle is that?" Fred sad stobbornly. "An easy one." Angelina said, "Cornish Pixies." "Correct smart girl." Merlin said, "You may pass." He opened up his door and let the students threw. She and Fred made their way threw the passage and to the Great Hall. "Oh wait." The Great Hall Merlin called, "If you need my use again, just say 'The great Sword'." "Kay thanks." Fred said as he and Angelina walked into the Great Hall. They sat down at a table across from Charlie, Jason, and a few of their quidditch friends. "We need four more players." Charlie said. "Yeah," Jason agreed, "We lost Chasandra, and Jake. And Joe and Terrie switched schools." "Who are those?" Angelina asked her brother. "They were our players from last year for the Gyffindor team." Jason began, "Chasandra and Jake were our chasers, and Joe and Terrie were our beaters." O.K." Fred said, "So whats the problem, just hold try outs."

"See little brother that's the problem."

"How is that a problem."

"Everyone expects us to hold try outs, but we don't want to for a few reasons. One, we don't want anyone to get hurt trying, both physicly, and emotionaly. Two we don't want the other teams to spy on us and hold tryout to get better people. And three, we already know who we want any way." "And who might that be?" Angelina asked. "Well your brother has told me how awsome you are, so we want you as chaser." "Me, be a chaser. Yes I accept." "Good, and for beaters, well we will leave that up to Fred and George. But we still need another chaser." "Yeah and we don't know of anyone who is good in our house." Jason cut in. "Well who are all the players?" Fred asked. "Oliver Wood-" "Oliver? Is he that cute third year who's friends with Percy?" Angelina asked, already knowing the answer. "Uhm yeah, anyway," Jason continued, " He's the keeper, I'm the seeker, Charlie is the other chaser. Now we just need to find another chaser, and then we have all the players." "I could help." Alicia but in who was apperently standing behind Fred and Angelina the whole time.

"Alicia how long have you been standing there?" Fred asked.

"That isn't important right now," Jason said, "You play?

"Yeah, My brother showed me some things."

"Who's your brother?" Charlie asked.

"Jake"

"Jake Spinnet is your brother?"

"Yup, he sure is, he graduated last year."

"Well if you're realated to Jake then your on the team." Jason said shaking Alicia's hand.

"Cool" She said taking a seat next to Angelina. They all talked about quidditch and had lunch. "Hey where's Lee and George?" Fred asked. "Probably playing chess, cause that's where I left them after Exploding snap." Alicia explained. "Oh." Fred said taking a bite of a turkey sub. After eating Fred, Angelina and Alicia went back to the common room to find George and Lee fighting.

"No I won Fair and square." Lee said. "No I won." George argued. "Hey" Angelina tryed to yell, but they didn't here her. "Shut it." Alicica said, which seemed to work. "What in bloodly hell are you guys fighting over?" Fred asked. "Well" Lee went first, "George here thinks he won the game because he called check mate first, but I claim that I said check mate first; which I did." "Well" Angelina said going over to the game bored, "george what colour are you?" "Red." "Well that settles it George won. BUT before either of you two start to argue, let me explain. Lee you actually dont have a check mate, there are actually three more moves that George could have played, but he does have check mate, fore you a cornnerd and don't have anywhere to go, there fore George wins."

Lee wasn't happy about it but agreed that George won. So the friends decided to go down to the lake and sit in the sun for a little while. They all lied down in the grass in a row. Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia and Lee. They lied there until the sun began to set. "Well guys, Angelina and I have bussiness to take care as it is almost six." Fred said getting up, then helping Angelina to get up as well. "Yeah we have no clue where we are going so we are going to try to find our way. Bye" Angelina said while starting to walk up to the castle.

Fred came up behind her. "So what's the worst he could do right?" Fred said a little on the wheesy side. They joked about what crule things Filtch could make them do, the whole time they tried to find his office. when they finally found it, it was about one minute before 6:30. "Right on time you little pieces of rubbish." Filtch said in a disgusted tone. Angelina and Fred walked into one of the most horiffic looking room they had ever seen. There were chains and whips hanging from the ceiling and lots of random things everywhere. It...was...gross, and smelled of month old road kill. "Your punishment this evening," Filtch said with joy in his eye, "Is to clean and reorganize this whole office. No magic from either of those wands of your's." Angelina and Fred winced as he took their wands. "I will be back in two hours to see what you have done." And with that he left. "What?" Angelina said to Fred as she saw a spark of insanity in his eye. "He said that we couldn't use magic with our _wands_ he never said anything about hand magic." Fred said grinning from ear to ear. "But i don't know any hand magic, apart from tieing my shoes." Angelina said frowning. "Well I know some cleaning and organizing spells. My mom uses them around the house all the time." Fred said, "Here just twirl once arond the room with me, we're younger so it will take both of us, and say cleatious." "OK here it goes." Angelina said. She and Fred counted back from three and said the spell. It worked wonders. The whole office was completly rearranged, and spotless.

"So what should we do now?" Angelina asked. "I'm not really sure actually." Fred said, "We could see what kinds of things are in those files over there." Angelina looked over to where Fred was pointing. There were two large cabinets up against the back wall behind Filtch's deck. So Angelina and Fred walked over and opened on of the droors. "Whoa," Angelina said. "You could say that again." Fred said in reply. he and Angelina were looking at what must have been prankster heaven. Every prank immaginable was in those cabinets. They looked at dungbombs, double sided sickles, extra explosive Exploding Snap cards and more.

Just as they opened another droor, Mr. Filtch came in. Fred grabbed something and put it into his robes pocket and shut the droor. "Well I'll be immpressed." Filtch said, "I've never seen my office so clean. You better not have used magic." "You took our wands," Angelina said, "And I don't know any hand magic so we clean by hand, but I've had experience cleaning my brothers room." "O.K. I get the point now get out of my office." Filtch yelled handing the two kids their wands. Fred and Angelina ran up to gryffindor tower as quick as they could; taking Merlin's short cut too.

When they got there the common room was completly empty. "Aw I thought I grabbed something cool." Fred said, "This is just an old piece of blank parchment." "Maybe there's a hidden thing behind it. Maybe you should try a reveling spell." Angelina suggested. "Revel your secrets" Fred said pointing his wand at the parchment. "What the heck." Angelina said looking at the parchment. "Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly present" Fred began, "Present what?" "Wait whats going on let me see that" Angelina said, "It's wrighting on itself." "Yeah I noticed that" Fred said, "So what do you great parchment present to us?" _We presant that you are a first year._

_No really Padfoot I think Weasley's son is smarter then that._

_Oh shut up Prongs no one asked your opinion._

_Oh would both of you be quite and let the children ask us there questions._

_Yeah guys what Moony said._

_Oh stay out of this Wormtail. This is between James, sorry Prongs, Moony and I, no one cares what you have to say._

"Excuss me"

_Oh see guys this young lady has something to say._

_Just stop trying to be a gentel men Moony._

_Padfoot just shut up, now miss what were you trying to say?_

"Angelina I think we should leave this thing alone for a while and let them argue."

_Ah Weasley we knew your father, charming fellow, married my cousin._

"Wait, my mom is your cousin, cool"

"Fred I think you were right to say that we should leave this thing alone."

"Nah you go on to bed, I'm going to stay here and chat, and try to figure out what this thing is." Fred said. "Well o.k. as long as you don't mind being here alone." Angelina said going up to here dorm. The moment she got there Alicia bombed her with questions. "So how'd the date go." "It wasn't a date, it was detention," Angelina said, "Besides, he and I are just friends, I mean we just met yesterday on the train." "Whatever you say" Alicia said. "Oh like you don't like George." Angelina said. "What makes you think I like him?" "Girl, you make it so obvious with your googling at him; I mean that's all you do" Angelina said, "You just stare at him, I mean this morning, before Fred and I left, you guys were staring into eachothers eyes, I mean while you guys were arguing." "Really?" Alicia said, "Is it really that obvious." "Kinda" Angelina said, "Well I'm beat, good night." "Night" Alicia said getting into her bed, and Angelina got on her pajamas and got into bed too.

The next morning Angelina woke up and found her schedual for the year. She got up and got dressed, thenshe went down to the common room. "Hey" Fred said as Angelina took a seat next to him on the couch. "Your an early riser huh?" Angelina said moveing just an inch closer to Fred, "So have you figured out what that paper is for yet?" "No" Fred said sadly, "It just kept insulting me and saying that I had too many sibblings to keep up with and stuff like that." Fred said, "But I'll get it soon, want to go around the castle with me and see our classes?" "Yeah sure." Angelina said following Fred out of the common room and to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had a great day with the rest of the day exploring the school with their friends, who met up with them at noon. When dinner came the five friends all enjoyed some prok then pumkin pie and went to bed anciously awaiting the next morning.


	6. Turns Out Girls Aren't all Chocholate's

_Hey sorry it's been so long but I was at a summer camp for 8 weeks, and I've been working on another story. But I'm back and ready to start working on this, so please review my newest chapter._

**Chapter 6**

Turns Out Girls Aren't All Chocolate's and Rose's.

The First day of school was fun for the five friends. They had Transfiguration first thing, then charms, lunch , and to end the day they had double Astronomy. But the second day was pretty bad. They had double potions first thing, and came to realize that Professor Snape was worse then what the rumors were. "Good morning class" Snape said with a voice of no emotion. " First I will put you into pairs and then you will make a simple verituserum, and for those of you who don't know what that is" Snape said looking right at the twins who were playing with their rats tails, "that is a truth serum." Angelina couldn't help but whisper to Alicia, "Look at his hair, it's greasier then Charlie described." "Yeah" Alicia said, pointing it out to Lee. "Miss. Spinnit do you have something to say?" Snape said drowning out every other voice. "N- no Sr." she said stuttering. "Well why don't I put you worthless students to work." Snape said putting everyone into pairs to make the potion. Angelina was paired with George, and Alicia with Lee, but Fred was stuck with that Flint boy. Angelina, George, Alicia,and Lee were all successfully.

But Fred on the other hand, lets just say he got a D, for dreadful. "I am sick of that kid." Fred said, "All he did the whole time was complain about how I was doing everything wrong, when he was the one who forced me to sit and watch him mess everything up." "Well it's not like you guys will get paired up again" Angelina said taking Fred's hand and leading him up the stair case and to the Great Hall for lunch. But boy was she wrong. For the next month Fred was absolutely tortured by Marcus. Fred didn't get a single passing grade from Snape yet. Marcus kept messing Fred up. And Snape purposely kept making them partners.

One night at dinner Fred was hunched over the piece of insulting parchment. "So have you figured out what it is yet?" Angelina asked while putting some chicken on her plate. "Not yet, it just keeps insulting me" Fred said angrily. "Well maybe that's all it is" Angelina said patting Fred on the shoulder, "Maybe it's just a piece of parchment that's only purpose is to insult the people who try to figure out what it's for." "No it's not" Fred said. "Well how do you know?" Angelina said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "It told me so." Fred said, "I asked it that the other night and it said, 'Do you think we would be that stupid?'" "Well give me another try." Angelina said, "If I swear that I am up to no good will you show me what this parchment really is?"

_Well of course Miss. But you have to **Solemnly **swear that you are up to no good._

_-Prongs_

"Well there you go Fred, you have to solemnly swear that your up to no good." Angelina said handing the parchment to the red-head. "Yeah yeah, let me see." Fred said taking the parchment, "I _solemnly_ swear that I am up to no good." Just then the parchment began to unravel and these words showed up.

_Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
__Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers  
are proud to present  
_**The Marauder's Map**

"Whoa look." Angelina said taking the parchment back and unfolding it. "Wicked", Fred said as he saw that a map of the whole school could be seen. "You could say that again," George said as he came over to Fred and Angelina. "George I think we have some exploring to do tonight." Fred said with an evil grin etched across his face. "Sorry bro, I'm helping Alicia with her potions tonight." George said with a frown, "Sorry bro, but she's pretty bad." "Eh it's o.k." Fred said, "You'll come with me won't you Angelina?" "Well, I don't really want to get into trouble **_again_**" Angelina said, "Sorry." "It's okay, I'll just go by myself." Fred said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yup well I have to go meet Lee in the library, he needs some serious help in History of magic." Angelina said pushing Fred's arm off of her shoulder. "Okay well I'm going to go exploring, let me know if either of you guys are going to come later." Fred said while Angelina got up and went to the Library.

* * *

"Hey," Lee said as Angelina came into the library and sat down. "Hey," Angelina said rather gloomily. "What's wrong?" Lee asked Angelina. "Nothing," Angelina said a little let down, "It's just , nothing." "Just tell me" Lee said. "Okay, well you know that third year, Oliver." Angelina said, "Well, he sorta asked me out this morning when I was flying around the pitch." "He did what?" Lee screamed, but quickly shut up because the librarian shh'd him. "What did you say" Lee whispered "No of course." "Actually I said yes" Angelina said looking away from Lee. "Wait you said yes? Then why are you so down." Lee asked his friend. All Angelina had to do was give him a look of well-what-do-you-think. "You didn't tell Fred yet did you?"

"No" Angelina said, "I wanted to, But" "You know he'll get p.o.'d" Lee finished. Angelina shook her head up and down. "Well, wait why didn't you say no?" Lee questioned. "Well, I didn't exactly want to." Angelina said looking at her feet. "Well look who it is now" Lee said. As Angelina looked up, she realized what Lee had meant. Angelina looked up to see her "boyfriend".

"Hey," Oliver said walking over and sitting next to Angelina, "How's it going, hey I thought we could go have a little race around the pitch." "Thanks, but I have to help Lee, he's pretty bad," Angelina said looking towards Lee. "Yeah I stink at history of magic," Lee said. "Oh okay, well have fun," Oliver said, "I'll see you guys later." And with that he got up and left. "Well that gets rid of him for a while," Lee said, "But really, if you said yes and you don't want to spend time with him then why did you say yes?" "Well," Angelina, "We have the same things in common." "Okay quidditch doesn't count." "Well we both like- no, well we both enjoy- no, okay fine so I have no idea what we have in common-" Then why should you guys date" Lee said raising an eye brow.

"Oh you know me it's too hard for me to say no." Angelina said to her friend. "Well then why don't I come with you to talk to him" Lee said. "I... yeah i think that could wok thanks Lee." "No problem" Lee said geting up with Angelina to follow Oliver.

* * *

"Well where does this lead to." Fred said to himself later that night as he wondered around the school with the magical map. he had been taking secret passages all night, and now he came to a passage that was meant to be behind a one eyed witch but he couldn't seem to find it, even with the help of the map. "Want some help?" Fred knew that girlish innocent voice anywhere. "Angelina i thought you didn't want to come" Fred said running to his best friend. "Well I couldn't,t let my best friend go exploring stupidly on his own now could I" Angelina said. "So now your taken' and stupid?" "What do you mean' Angelina asked as Fred turned away. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" Fred said with pure hatred in his voice. "What Fred, you were just excited to see me now you hate me?"

"If you want to know what I'm talking about then go ask your boy friend." "Boy friend" Angelina said with question in her voice, "You weren't supposed to know about that." "Okay so first you go and get a 'b.f' without telling you 'b.f.f' in the first place, then you try to keep it a secret from me" Fred yelled. "First of all, I wasn't going to keep it a secret, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but then Lee talked to me and he and I went to go tell Oliver I didn't want him as a 'b.f'. Okay so don't go blaming me. Besides I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't date" Angelina yelled even louder then Fred. "Oh yeah right your only saying that so I won't get mad but whatever, you go and do your thing Johnson, and I'll stay here and do my own thing"

Angelina felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She never thought that she would here that from Fred. She ran away from him as quickly as she could to the common room and then up to her dorm. She remembered a spell to lock the door and cried. She didn't care that Alicia knew the counter curse, or that she'd be up in their room any minute to find out what happened, but for now this was Angelina's moment to herself to cry her heart out. She didn't care that her birthday was the following day. She just cried. She just lied in her bed until 1 in the morning and cried. Alicia had long since fallen asleep.

"Good morning" Alicia said as she sat next to Angelina, "Listen I know you had a pretty bad night last night and since it's your birthday I'm not going to ask you what happened. But all I know is that you better get your butt out of bed and down to the common room asap." _Do I really have a choice, _Angelina thought to herself as she climbed out of bed. She threw on random clothing not particularly caring whether or not she looked good.

She slowly made her way down the stairs towards the common room. She can't say that she was surprised when she got there. Everyone in the house was there and waiting for the birthday girl to throw her a party. "Thanks everyone" Angelina said in her best happy voice, then slowly made her way to the couch. "Ok listen" Alicia began, " I know that since it's your birthday you have a liability to act as you wish, but as your best friend I have a Liability to make sure that you have a great birthday, which means you need to forget about Fred." "How in bloody hell did you know that?" "Angie I'm your best friend, i know every thing, plus you talk in your sleep." Angelina laughed, but it was more of a feeling sorry for her self laugh then anything. "Listen Alicia, you how yesterday I was with Lee in the Library." "Yeah...But what does that have to do with anything" Alicia had no clue where her friend was going with this."Well I left my book there when Lee and I went to go so that I could end it with Oliver." "Okay so" Alicia still had no idea why this mattered. "Well I'm going to go get it okay." "But it's Saturday the library is closed." Alicia said, "Well then I'm going to go walk around a little bit okay."

"O.K." Alica said unsure of what was really going on with her friend, but Angelina did look like she could use some time alone. Angelina knew that she had to find Fred, she had to work things out with him, and he didn't seem to be in the common with the rest of the house, and she didn't expect him to be there anyway. So she set out for the day, wand in pocket, and mind set on finding Fred.

* * *

"okay" Fred said to himself as he walked down the seventh floor corridor. He had gotten up about fifteen minutes before people began entering the common room. Today was his ex- best friends birthday and he did not want to be there to see her upset face when she saw that Fred wasn't there. "Hey look Flint is by the astronomy tower, let's go scare him w-" "Hey!" Fred knew that ticked tone anywhere, I mean she had been his best friend for about two months now. "Look Johnson what do you want." Fred knew he sounded like a jerk, but hey , she broke his heart; wait no she didn't. _I didn't even like girls,_ Fred thought to himself, _I mean I don't like girls, let alone get my heart broken by them. _"I just wanted to talk to you, you never gave me a signal chance to even say my part of the story last night." "I don't," Fred choked, "I don't care what you have to say." Both Fred and Angelina knew that that was not true. "Yeah right sure you don't Fred," looks like she knows him all to well. _"_Well_ Johnson; _that's where your wrong. I don't bloody care about what you have to say."

And just like that Fred began to walk towards the divination tower. Angelina figured he was going to go up the stair case and take the long way to the astronomy tower but right when he got to the bottom of the stairwell he turned and walked behind a statue of a one-eyed witch. Angelina followed him to see what in the world he was doing but when she got behind the statue he was gone. She walked around the statue for a few minutes and finally noticed at the back of the statue was a small brick looking thing that stuck out at the bottom. Angelina stepped on it and then she slipped under the statue. "Oh my god I'm going to die." Angelina scream as she fell, more like slid, more and more under the school. After what felt like forever, Angelina finally hit the ground, and hard. She felt like she broke her arm. She tried to push herself up but a stabbing pain in her wrist told her that her assumptions were correct. "OOOOWWWW this kills" Angelina said when she finally got up.

Angelina looked around and saw that she was in a dark little room. "Lumos," Angelina said the incantation and light burst out of her wand. The little room lit up and to Angelina's surprise she wasn't in a room at all. "It's a tunnel" Angelina said to herself. From the glow of the wand Angelina look down the tunnel and it seemed to go on for miles. So She did the only thing she could think of, began walking.

* * *

_yuuuuuummmmmmm, _Fred thought as he bit into another pumpkin passie. Fred had been in the cellar of honeyduke, a little candy shop in Hogsmade, for about half an hour. "So good" Fred said aloud. He was enjoying his time alone. He knew that no one would come looking for him, plus the shop was closed so it wasn't like anyone would find him anyway. The last thing he expected to happen was...

* * *

Angelina had been walking for about half an hour when she noticed that the tunnel began to go up hill, and finally she came to a staircase. She began to walk up the stairs and after five minutes or so her legs began to burn, she had walked, well ran, what she thought to be about three or so miles. She guessed that the stairs would go on about half a mile more, but to her surprise she hit her head on what seemed like the ceiling. She found it to be a little hatch; she opened it up and the first thing she saw was that unmistakable flash of red...

* * *

_The last thing he expected to happen was..._

"Johnson how in the bloody world did you find me," Fred shouted. "It wasn't hard," Angelina began, "You just disappeared behind a statue, and from there well, let just say it goes downhill for a while." Even though Fred was ticked, he still had to laugh, he fell for so long that when he looked at his watch he was surprised to see that only one minute had passed.

"Fred what are you doing here?" Angelina knew that the question would be asked of her anyway, so she asked first. "I...I just needed to get away...from...from you." "Why me?"

"Every time I'm with you the only think I can think about doing is...is this"

"Wha-"

Fred put his lips to hers. Angelina could think of anything but kissing him back. The only thing going through Fred's mind was the fact that he had finally made a move, and the girl was kissing him back.

Angelina finally pushed Fred away. "What are you doing that was perfect" Fred asked, but the look on Angelina's face made him ask, "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't have done that" Angelina said and began to back down the stairs,"WE shouldn't have done that Fred." And with that she disappeared down the hatch.

* * *

It had to have been forever since Fred and Angelina had ever said a word to each other, but even now the only words exchanged were a subtle hello.

"Man when are they going to talk to each other again," George said to Alicia as Fred sat on the couch, and Angelina in the chair. Alica could see that Fred would stare at Angelina and slowly look away, and about a minute or so after Angelina would do the same. Then about five minutes later the whole thing would just start again.

"George can I ask you something?"

"Sure Alicia anything."

"You live like what ten minutes away from where I live right?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking" George asked elongating the yeah. "Well if Fred and Angelina won't talk to each other then I guess we will have to make them talk." George took this in for a minute or so, then grinned from ear to ear. "OK,' Alicia said this time," What are _you_ thinking?"

"I'm thinking what your thinking." "Well," Alica began, "That could only be possible if your thinking that since christmas is in two weeks, and Angelina and Jason are staying here because their Dad is visiting their family," "That we should have Jason come with us, and Angelina go with you and then on christmas day," George said in one breath. "We have Fred and Angelina see each other," both children yelled excitedly, but quickly started whispering. "OK, so you were thinking what I was thinking," Alicia said giving George a high five, then both Alica and George went their separate ways to contact their parents, Charlie, and Jason, to make sure everything will work out.

* * *

"Come on Angelina," Alica pleaded. She had been trying for three days straight to get Angelina to come home with her for christmas.

"No Alica, how may times do I have to tell you that Jason and I are staying here, together, for christmas." Angelina knew Alica was right, but she couldn't just leave her brother. "Actually little sister, I'm heading to Charlie's for the holiday," Jason said sitting next to his sister,"I plan on training Charlie to be a seeker, see Professor Snape doesn't think I'm fit to be seeker since I apparently couldn't see the difference between a mouse tail and rat tail, so he told McGanagol ' How can he possibly see the snitch if he can't even tell the difference' blah blah blah."

"Jason," Angelina said, "How can you just leave me the first Christmas that we will be without mu-" She ran, she ran right to the portrait said "the Great Sword" and continued all the way to the Astronomy tower. She knew that that would be the last place anyone would look for her.

* * *

"Sorry mate but we've looked everywhere that she could possibly be," Charlie said patting Jason reassuringly on the back. "Not everywhere though" Jason said storming out of the common room. _How could I be so stupid,_ he thought to himself, _how could I think I could Angelina, how could I do that to her._

Jason didn't stop ragging on himself til' he got to the quidditch pitch. He went right to his locker and grabbed his broom. He flew around the school grounds and couldn't find her anywhere. He landed on the roof of the Astronomy tower, and that's when he heard his sisters sobs. He flew down to her, and she put her head on his shoulder. "Jason how can you just leave me," Angelina cried, "How can you leave. This is the first year without Mom. It's already worse without her, now Dad is going away to be with the rest of the family, and now your going to leave too, how can you do that!"

"Angelina believe me it wasn't my first choice, but Alica convinced me to go threw with the plan and I thou-" Jason realized his mistake a little to soon. "What plan," Angelina questioned. "Sorry i didn't mean plan, I uh, I meant she convinced me that you would be more then willing to go with her for Christmas, since I will be needing to help Charlie out with becoming seeker and all.' And by the look non Angelina's face Jason continued, fore she looked convinced. "So anyway I just think that if we spent Christmas together it would be worse, we would remind each other of mom and dad, and I talked to Dad, and Alicia's parents, and they said that they are going to America. New York City, and I think being with Friends, being with Alicia will take your mind off things."

"If I say i will go, then will you buy me a Nimbus 1000," Angelina asked, "They come out in three days."

"Of course I will, I mean what's a galleon for someone as special as you going to hurt," Jason said, although he wasn't sure if his dad would go for it, but if it meant making his sister happy, he would do anything.

* * *

"OK, open your eyes," Alicia said taking off the blindfold around Angelina's head. There was a week and a half longer until Christmas, and it was the weekend before the students left for the holiday. It was also the first Hogsmade visit. "Whoa where are we," Angelina said as she looked around a little boutique filled with muggle clothing. "Yeah, my aunt owns the place," Alicia began, "It opened about three months ago, and the best part, my aunt sai as and early christmas present, we could each have anything we want free of charge, well to a point."

The girls tried clothing on for about an hour, and each left with three dresses, two pairs of jeans, four shirts a hoodie, and a pair of boots. And even though Alicia's aunt said that the girls didnt have to pay, Angelina gave her eight sickels anyway. "well Miss. Johnson, I'd say we are ready for the states" Alicia said, "And pluss it'll be a good time for you to get Fred of you mind won't it." And as if on cue Fred came into view. Only it wasn't like he walked in, more like he got thrown.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me Weasel, "Marcus Flint's voice could be heard screaming.

"Well I'm sorry your face's ugliness distracted me," Fred shot back, only to be answered with a brow to the side of the head. Fred hit back, but only to have it returned with three more hits. Flint finally knocked Fred out, but continued to hit him. Angelina couldn't figure out why anyone would just be standing around, so she did the only thing she could think of to do. She threw a punch straight to Marcus' jaw.

Anyone with ears could hear it pop. Marcus didn't even look to see who had hit him before he punched right back, and he hit hard, right into the side of Angelina's head. Angelina just kept hitting and punching him, and soon enough he was out cold. Angelina didn't even see Jeanie, Flint's "girl friend' walk up behind her. But Angelina knew that the pain in her back wasn't from her own hitting. Jeanie kicked and kicked and kicked until Alicia threw a punch in the back of Jeanie's head.

Then all hell broke loose. Charlie showed up and punch the nearest Slytherin right in the stomach. Then it seemed as if the whole two houses joined in and chaos broke out. Everyone was hitting everyone, and the last thing Angelina saw before she passed out was Snape coming in to break up the fight.

* * *

Angelina woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. With all the fighting that happened yesterday, she thought more then her and some other kid would be there. But of course that other kid had to be Fred weasley, but then she noticed that not only was he in the bed next to her, they weren't the only ones in there. Marcus Flint was in a bed across from them.

Angelina sat up striaght, but only long enough to go back down again. She reached up to her head and felt cloth around it, and felt the stickiness of fresh blood begging to seep threw. "Rough time yesterday huh," Fred said to angelina as she gasped at the blood on her hands. "I'll say" Angelina said, "What made flint so mad in the first place?"

"He insulted my family," Fred said, "So I figured a little slap upside the head would do it's justice, but I guess I was wrong, way wrong." "You could say that Again, "Angelina said. "So what were you doing in Hogsmade," Fred asked. "I was with Alicia, buying stuff for our trip to the states," Angelina explained. "Oh you goin' there for the holiday,' Fred said, a little sadly.

"Yeah my brother thinks it'd be uhh, uh good experence for me to go."

"Oh ok, well he is coming to the Burrow I hear."

"So I heard," Angelina said.

"Angelina," Fred said questioningly.

"Yeah Fred."

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come help me when Flint was beating me up?"

"Well I," Angelina wasn't really sure why she did it, "I guess when your best friend is getting beat up, you do anything to help them out."

"I'm your best friend," Fred asked pretty excitedly. "Well, yeah Fred, I've alway had your back, "Angelina said. "So If Marcus beat me up again," Fred said, "You'd beat him to a pulp again?" "Of course I would Fred," Angelina said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I guess it turns out girls aren't all chocholate's and rose's are they," Fred said giving Angelina a hug.


End file.
